Double Damn
by bitemeEdward121719
Summary: A young babe found in the Ocean of time, of fae birth. Two decades later is in the high court with her godmother the high queen and is reaking havoc on her nearly brother the Goblin king. Five years after Sarah wins the Labyrinth she comes back . . . .. .
1. Floating along

**_Sorry that the first chapter is so short, I just had to write it down so I didn't forget it. I do not own the characters of mythology or the characters from Labryinth. Read and review please_****

* * *

**

A woven casket carrying the precious cargo of a young babe floated on the surface of an ocean. Not just any ocean, an ocean in the territory and jurisdiction of the Atlantean court, the Ocean of Time. A guard of the castle just happened to be patrolling the area, His name was Atlas and he was of a higher standing than most, he was one of those highly privileged guards whom was allowed out of the castle without permission. The babe gurgled above the water as the guard passed under her. She screamed out a coo as a sea gull swooped down close to her. The guard turned his head to see the bundle starting to spill out as two sea gulls rested on one side. As the babe came close to the salty water the Guard rushed up and caught her.

Her face had a delighted smile painted on it as she watched fascinated as the birds took off flying towards the sky. "Hello thar child," Atlas mumbled to the babe in his arms, she turned her head towards him and cooed. He smiled gently at her, "I suppose I should bring ya to the castle, don't yah think child?" She cooed again and he reached into a small pack of oiled seal skin stuck to a belt around his waist and took out a piece of seaweed. "This will allow yah to breath underneath these here waters, you just suck on that now, yes good child very good child." He cooed to her as he petted her small head. She suckled on the piece of seaweed and wrinkled her brow as if it was bitter. "I do think you have a point there child," Atlas laughed and then he slowly emerged them both underneath the water. The babe cooed out a surprised sound and reached with chubby arms toward Atlas's fanning out hair. "Hold tight, child," Atlas spoke softly, wrapped his arms tighter around the child and then took off down towards the city of Atlantis.

The citizens of Atlantis looked up to see a guard carrying a small bundle in his arms swimming above the city towards the castle. "Ma, the guard brought a bundle back with 'em!" A young atlantean, Sherlick, yelled into a barn outside of the city. His mother Shellia, an old maid of the castle, sat mending a tarp for the carriages going out to the Goblin kingdom there.

"Sherlick, boy, enough with that gossip, come help me mend these!" Shellia yelled at her son and threw one of the many tarps at him. The tarp landed on the top of his head and he grumbled about it not being fair. "Nothing is, usually. You remember that son. The world will never be fair." Shellia muttered and laughed bitterly. Sherlick began to mend the tarp.

"Ma, this is woman's work, not for me!" His mother groaned and put down her mending.

"Look, this will get done faster and then I can pay for those tools that you wanted," Shellia said and picked up her mending up again.

"Alright, Ma" Sherlick said and went back to his own mending.

"So, who is this, babe, that you found?" Siren, the queen of the atlanteans murmured as she played with the bundle.

"I thought of naming her Louindia, as to answer your question, I have no idea. She was laying in a woven casket that was floating on the surface and seemed to be all alone." Atlas murmered and watched as the otherwise cold hearted queen lovingly played with the babe.

"If that is true, I'll adopt her and take her into my family as if she were my own, doesn't that sound lovely, my KIng?" Siren adressed her husband and turned to the stiff man in the throne next to her.

"Sounds alright to me, I have no objections to such a cute child. Of what breed is she though?" Poseidon, king of the seas, earthquakes, and horses asked. The three exchanged glances as they considered how to check. "My dear, if you'll just unravel her blanket, we may be able to tell," Poseidon instructed. Siren cast him a long glance before slowly unraveling the blanket away. The babe had legs, very very chubby legs, but legs non the less.

"Oh my, isn't she adorable, such chubby little legs!" Siren cooed at the babe and both the King and guard smiled. "She's either human, or Fae, Atlas sir. If you may be so kind, would you check her ears?" Siren asked and buried her face to the babes stomach and blew making a loud obnoxious noise. The babe giggled and threw her legs up and down wheeling her arms around. Atlas made a slow rise to the throne, dreading that the babe was more than likely human and would only be able to live with them for a short century or even less. The girls spiky brown hair went in soft tendrils that fell around her ears, Atlas brushed one away and cried out in glee.

"She's Fae! She's Fae!" He cried and cooed at the babe. He looked up slightly embarresed to meet the King and Queen's curious gazes.

"This calls for a celebration, let all of the kingdoms know that they are invited, tell the workers of the castle that we shall be above the sea for a mere two months, we will need to administer papers now so call for a scribe and a priest, do you have that, Atlas?" Siren cried and stood and swung around with the babe in her arms. "Louindia, welcome home." Siren smiled and danced around with the babe elegantly.

"My queen, you do realize that we will have to deal with many unpleasant people coming to visit, along with my father and your parents?" Poseidon asked his wife with a smile planted onto his face. Siren turned to face him her arms letting the babe fall slightly out of her arms. Louindia cried slightly and swam back quickly into Siren's embrace.

"I am aware, I will deal with them in a way that will haunt them forever if they even dream of making a mess of her party." Siren said with an ominous grin on her lovely mouth.

"Alright my queen, I will take your word for it." Poseidon said and that was that.


	2. Introductions ish

Where as I have no ownership of the mythological gods or the Labyrinth characters [or any of the fairy tale creatures I may or not add] I do own the servants, some of the goblins [ the ones I make up of course] and Louindia and her love interests [said a little much on that one, nice going me!]!

* * *

The preparations went along well enough, though the castle was slow and very reluctant to lift itself above the water for the first time in almost a decade, considering in six months would be the mating season, it finally gave in reluctantly at the hundredth goad from Siren. The party was filled with exotic creatures, or well subjects of all of the other realms; the rulers of said realms were all present even the elusive Goblin King. Siren sat preening on a stool in front of her mirror, Louindia cooed behind her and sat wobbly on Siren and Poseidon's fluffy bed, now six months if not more Louindia had almost started to crawl, Siren hoped with the addition of gravity that it would help her to start getting Louindia's small hiney into motion.

"Love, it's time for you to be dressed," Siren cooed to Louindia and picked her up into her arms. Louindia laughed and started swaying a bit, watching Siren's legs come into view from beneath the exterior of her lengthy tail. "Yes yes, I walk just like you when I'm dry." Siren laughed and went to a big closet next to her mirror. She placed Louindia on her hip and sorted through an ever growing pile of baby clothes. She selected a long yellow dress with puffy sleeves and equally puffy petticoats for Louindia, a ribbon would be tied around her waist and she would wear tights and the fashionable little buckle shoes Siren had had a new goblin taylor make for her. "Are you ready to get dressed, love?" Siren addressed Louindia and then placed her on the bed once more. Louindia flopped her legs up and then back down and flailed her arms around and laughed wildly as her other garments, wobbly long simple white dress and stockings were pulled off of her. Siren smiled down and began dressing her.

"Ma'am, would you like me to dress your hair?" One of Siren's hand maidens asked as she approached the open door slowly.

"Why, yes that would be lovely. Be a dear and hand me a couple of those bows off of my Vanity over by the closet?" Siren called behind her and continued to dress Louindia. The hand maiden gave Siren a weary look, it'd been a mere week and already the queen was looking the part of a happy new mother. The hand maiden just shook her head and grabbed a small amount of bows and ribbons for the queen. "Bring them to me please, i can only get her to stay still like this for so long!" Siren yelled back to the hand maiden.

"Yes ma'am," the Hand maiden replied and came forward, she looked down to notice the babe lying on her back in her sunny little dress, brown locks falling around her face, a smile on her chubby infantile lips. "Here you go ma'am," The hand maiden thrusted the ribbons into the hands of the awaiting queen and stood back a bit to watch the queen arrange the infant's hair into small ringlets in a cute fashion, two bows held back the curls from her face and a ribbon was wrapped around the infant's dress. She looked different though, like something was missing, like, a certain dark glitter caught the hand maiden's eye and then her back stiffened and she screamed. "IT DOESN'T HAVE EYES!!! " The hand maiden ran screaming out of the room. She had scared Louindia and so thus started the infants bawling.

"Dammit! Why the hell did she have to go ahead and scream?!" Siren said angrily and threw an old brush that was encrusted in old barnacles and coral out of the window clonking one of the goblin kings royal subjects, (yup you guessed it) a goblin. Jareth looked up to see an old coat flying towards his head, he moved to the side whilst another goblin was thoroughly clobbered by the onslaught items.

"My dear, my dear. You are hitting our guests." Poseidon said as he walked into the room, carefully he moved around his wife and picked up Louindia. Big fat tears rolled down her cheeks and she grabbed a fist-full of his long dark hair. She pulled and he made a pained grunt, that caused a smile to appear on her face and a laugh to escape her mouth. Siren looked up with an upset look on her face and then gasped as she saw the little girls eyes. There was nothing but a light greenish blue darkness in what should've been her delightful hazel eyes.

"Oh what do we do! what do we do?!" Siren sung out and nearly fell into a fit of tears. Poeseiden rubbed a hand on her back gently and bounced Louindia on his hip. He grimaced and looked back down on Louindia and did a double take, her eyes were back.

"Dear, take another look." Poseidon coaxed and when his wife gasped once again he smiled. They kissed softly and then Poseidon left to go greet Louindia's guests while Siren finished getting ready. Jareth stood in a long line among other rulers and their subjects, almost all had brought gifts along with them. He looked down at his empty hands and then turned back to his goblins, he had barely been able to clean them all up, let alone forbid a single chicken from coming with them on this visit. That was it, he would give the little girl a chicken, no he would ask the goblin's opinions.

"Goblins," He addressed them and spun on his heel to face them, the rowdiest goblins payed no notice and Jareth gritted his teeth, he pulled out a crystal and threw it towards them, it exploded and out came a hundred small garter snakes that bit the rowdy goblins into submission and quiet. "Goblins," Jareth repeated with a heated glare towards his disrespectful subjects,"I would like to hear your, interesting opinions on what we should present the little "princess with"," Jareth said, air quotes and all. The goblins all shared a look and then turned back to their King.

"A chicken!" yelled one goblin.

"A fairy!" yelled another.

"A chicken!" Yelled yet another

"A sauce pan!" yelled another idiot. Jareth glowered.

"A goblin!" Jareth snorted and rolled his eyes.

"A chicken!"

"Jareth glared down at the odd group of goblins. "The next one to say 'chicken' is going to be running laps in the bog of eternal stench for two weeks." Jareth growled out and looked around at the now frightened goblins. He gave a sharp toothed smirk at them.

"The Rosalinda song! All 15 verses, even verse number 12!" One goblin yelled out, Jareth gave it the death glare, "If you even dare to sing at this party Siren will have my neck!" He growled. The goblins all nodded, instantly afraid of this 'siren'.

"A chicken! aghhhh!" One goblin said and looked up at his king, he covered his mouth with one hand and pointed at some random goblin in front of him.

There was an odd sort of eerie silence that fell among them "Oops," said the offending goblin and then he disappeared to the bog.

"Goodbye bleap!" The rest of the goblins laughed and waved to their comrade whom had already left. Jareth raised an eyebrow and then waved them on for more inspiration.

"A king!" One goblin in particular called out, Jareth gave it an odd look. "A king?" He asked.

"Yes, oh well, it would be a prince wouldn't it, but anyways every princess needs one, right?" The goblin replied, it pushed a pair of thickly made eyeglasses up its long nose and stared up at the king. He sighed an intellectual with a perfect idea.

"Would you, goblins, like to present the little princess with a chicken? I'll present her with the prince, does that sound alright to you all?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer. Cheers of approval rang through his tiny amount of subjects that he had brought with him. He cast a sideways glance at a couple of nymphs that were watching him with interest, must be the goblins and the incredibly tight pants he was wearing. He smirked at them and watched as their faces became engulfed in blushes. He did a slight twist of the hips and watched as their eyes followed his swivelled hips, he bit back a laugh and moved ahead to be announced into the party, before he moved ahead though he poofed a small black chicken into one of the goblins arms and a small box with a doll of a prince under his arms.

Poseidon looked at the crowd and turned to look at his lovely wife and their adopted child. "Are you ready my love?" He asked, she nodded and he took her arm. Louindia smiled happily, showing a full set of slightly pointed teeth and then they were moving fluidly out into the sunshine for the first time in nearly a decade, Louindia yawned boredly but the King and queen both basked in the sun and the fresh salty air above their sea. The announcer looked at them, and then decreed in his most professional tone "May I introduce, the King of Atlantis the god of earthquakes, horses, and the ocean Poseidon and his Lovely wife princess of the realm of voices Siren. And now as you will notice may I introduce their child Louindia, princess of the seas and daughter of the king!" The announcer read off and looked up to see over a hundred pairs of eyes staring at the child. She grinned her new pointy grin showed them her first litted no eyes and then her whole Hazel eyes and laughed gleefully at them.

* * *

In which you see Jareth in his extremely tight pants and his showing off, a couple goblins being tortured and a new fact about Louindia; she has no eyes when you first look at her face.

AAAAh I did this not too long ago and it's extremely short, but I hope you enjoyed it. Read and review if you would ^^


End file.
